yogabbagabbafandomcom-20200213-history
FAQS
Can I purchase the Yo Gabba Gabba! kid outfits from on the show? All of the children’s wardrobe from the show are created by the costume department exclusively for production of Yo Gabba Gabba!. These designs are presently not available for purchase. Maybe someday? How can my child be on Yo Gabba Gabba!? All children on the show are generally family or friends. We do not hold casting calls for the show. How did Yo Gabba Gabba! Get started? Creators Christian Jacobs and Scott Schultz were young fathers who wanted to create a show for their children that combined simple life lessons with music that they (parents) would want to listen to, with a heavy emphasis on beats and dancing. Although originally conceived in 1999, it wasn’t until 2006 that they were able to self-produce a pilot episode. Yo Gabba Gabba! officially became a broadcast show in 2007 (Nickelodeon). What kind of program is Yo Gabba Gabba!? Yo Gabba Gabba! is a television show for pre-school aged children, aiming to teach them life lessons through music and dancing. The magazine-style of the show allows for a variety of character segments, animation, music spots, special guest stars and performances from real bands. The primary audience is children from ages 1 to 5 years old, yet often their parents enjoy the show just as much. Additionally, Yo Gabba Gabba! also has a strong following of young adults who appreciate its music, humor and sensibilities. What segments are included on Yo Gabba Gabba! Some of the show’s segments include Mark’s Magic Pictures (with Mark Mothersbaugh), Biz’s Beat of the Day (With Biz Markie), Super Music Friends Show (Presented by Swami John Reis), Dancey Dance, Cool Tricks, Storytime, Knock-Knock Joke of the Day (feat. Jack McBrayer & Paul Scheer), Animated Jingles and lots more! When does Yo Gabba Gabba! air Yo Gabba Gabba! airs on Nick Jr. in the United States. Please check with your local cable provider for air times. It is also currently available on services iTunes and Amazon Prime with select specials on Hulu. Where do I submit my music and ideas for Yo Gabba Gabba!? Unsolicited materials are not accepted by Yo Gabba Gabba!, but we encourage you to keep making cool stuff! Where does Yo Gabba Gabba! film? Can I attend a taping? Yo Gabba Gabba! is filmed in the Los Angeles area, but it is not filmed in front of a live studio audience. Sorry! Who are the creators of the show? Christian Jacobs and Scott Schultz, two longtime friends from Southern California, are the creators. Christian is also the creator and front man of The Aquabats!, while Scott is a well known artist and musician in his own band, Majestic. They are both family men, married, and have four children in each! Why do certain Yo Gabba Gabba! characters have different accents? Yo Gabba Gabba! has characters we love from all corners of the world. It’s another way to keep the show colorful and full of variety. Live Tour FAQs When is the next Yo Gabba Gabba! Live! tour? Please stay tuned to our YGG! Live page for any upcoming announcements. Also, sign up for our email list to get news first! Why hasn’t Yo Gabba Gabba! Live! come to my city? Yo Gabba Gabba! works hard to visit as many key cities as possible. Each year, unique cities may be added to the list based on the surrounding area’s fan base. Merchandise FAQs Does Yo Gabba Gabba! have DVDs by seasons? Presently, Yo Gabba Gabba! has not released full seasons on DVD in the United States. I do not live in the United States, is there a physical location where I can get Yo Gabba Gabba! merchandise? Currently, Yo Gabba Gabba! merchandise is not physically sold in international retail locations. For your YGG! needs, please visit Music Today or other popular online retailers that provide international shipping. Where can I find Yo Gabba Gabba! apparel for teens and adults? Teen and adult apparel can be found at Music Today, and other popular retailers. Where can I find Yo Gabba Gabba! music? A large selection of Yo Gabba Gabba! albums can be found on Amazon, and other popular retailers. Where can I find Yo Gabba Gabba! toys, apparel and other goods? Find toys, apparel and other goods on our Music Today page, and other popular retailers such as Kmart, Toys-R-Us, Walmart, Target, Amazon, etc.